Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 1
by ChocolateDucksAndCheese
Summary: This is my first ever story, hope you guys like it c: Basically, a dad, Elliot, a Mum, Mia, try to handle a family of 4 boys and 1 girl. Eldest: Twins Alex and Luke, Age 14 (males) Second Eldest: George, Age 11 (male) Third Eldest: Jessie, Age 9 (female) Youngest: Charlie, Age 2 (male) So yea, just thought I'd make their ages clear. c: Enjoy reading this story!
1. Chapter 1

Daddy's little girl.

Chapter 1

He drops his suitcase by the door

She knows her daddy wont be back, anymore

She drags her feet across the floor

Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on

And she says

"Daddy, Daddy!" shouted Jessie as her dad walked through the door.

"Hey princess!" he answered, picking her up and swinging her around.

"I missed you daddy! We were making models in school today!" she smiled, showing him a picture of her work.

"That's great my little princess!"

Jessie loved her dad more than anything, and he loved her. She was his only little girl, his special girl.

"Is that you Elliot?" asked Mia, coming from the kitchen with a screaming baby Charlie in her arms. "A little help please honey?"

"Sure thing Mia," Elliot replied and he kissed Jessie on the forehead before setting her down on the floor.

"You really shouldn't baby her like that, Elliot," Jessie heard her mother and father talking in the living room that night.

"She's my only girl, our only girl Mia," Elliot replied.

"But the boys.. they hate that you give her all the attention! We have to treat them the same. If she gets lots of attention, so do the boys. It's as simple as that."

"Fine. I'll stop giving her so much attention." Elliot mumbled and he lay back on the sofa to watch TV.

Jessie walked back to her room and got into bed, and fell asleep thinking about what her mom had said.

"Morning princess!" Elliot smiled, opening Jessie's curtains and looking down at her. "Wakey wakey sleepy head!"

Jessie turned over to see her dad and smiled.

"Morning daddy, I heard you and mommy talking last night." she said.

"Oh, that." he replied. "Mommy just thinks I don't pay enough attention to your brothers, that's all princess."

"Oh, okay daddy!"

Elliot heard his eldest twins , Alex and Luke, arguing so he went to see what they were arguing about. Jessie got into her favorite T-Shirt and then put her dungarees on. She ran downstairs and slipped her pink trainers on.

"Pancakes for breakfast, Jessie?" asked Mia, pouring golden syrup onto a pancake and giving it to her.

"Thank you mommy! You're the best cook in the world!" she exclaimed and sat at the table with her plate.

"Thank you mommy, you're the best cook ever!" mimiced her brother George and laughed. Charlie joined in laughing even though he was too young to understand what he was laughing at.

"Quit it George!" Jessie mumbled, and ate her pancake as he pulled faces at her.

"Stop annoying your sister you little monkey!" Elliot joked, swatting at him playfully. "Alex, Luke eat your breakfast, Jessie go play in the garden with George." Ordered Elliot, and they all obeyed.

"You are so much better with the kids than me hon." Smiled Mia, kissing Elliot.

"You're the best with the little spud Charlie though, aren't you!" he laughed, and he went upstairs to get changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 2:

_Daddy, daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me,_

_Can't you see how much I need you?_

_Daddy, daddy don't leave!_

_Mommy's sayin' things she don't mean!_

_She don't know what she's talkin' about,_

_Somebody hear me out.._

After a long day of playing with her brothers, Mia called the kids into the house for dinner.

"What's for dinner, mom?" asked George, taking his place at the table with his siblings.

"Beef stew and dumplings!" she replied with a smile.

"Yay!" Alex, Luke, George and Jessie shouted happily.

"Sounds great, but I have to go and attend an important meeting at the station." sighed Elliot.

"But daddy-" Jessie was cut off by Mia.

"Elliot can it not wait? We wan't to have a family meal." Mia sounded hurt, like Elliot didn't want to be there. Elliot saw the look on her face and walked towards her, dropping his briefcase on the floor.

He practically picked her up and kissed her passionately, and then set her down. "I'll be back before you know it, about 30 minutes at the most!"

Mia was convinced, and she nodded. "Okay babe."

It was way past 30 minutes and Elliot was still not home. Jessie began to worry, so she went into George's room to ask him for a hug. "I'm scared George, dad isn't home yet!" she was close to tears.

"He'll be fine, his meeting probably went a little longer than planned!" even George sounded worried. He pulled his little sister onto his knee and hugged her. "Don't worry sis.."

Elliot came through the door at last. His hair was a little messy, and he wasn't wearing his tie any more. "Sorry I'm so late!" Jessie could tell he was pretending to be out of breath. "Obviously, he wasn't in any rush to get home," thought Jessie.

He had Mia fooled, and she smiled and ran into her Husband's arms. "I was worried sick! The kids were terrified!" cried Mia, she was scared of loosing her Husband.

"I'm sorry baby, the meeting went on for 45 minutes. 45!" he explained. "And on the way back, I bought these to say sorry for being late," smiled Elliot as he brought out a bouquet of roses.

"They're gorgeous! Oh my gosh!" squealed Mia and kissed Elliot on the lips. Elliot looked over to his kids. Luke, Alex and George looked relieved that he was ok, but Jessie had a look on her face that read I'm not fooled dad, so he picked her up and gave her a hug, then hugged his sons and tickled little Charlie.

That night, Jessie was going through the reasons in her head of why her daddy was so late. Finally, she came to the decision that her dad was cheating on her mom..


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 3:

_**Father, listen,**_

_**Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go,**_

_**Father, save him, I will do anything in return.**_

_**I'll clean ma room,**_

_**Try hard at school,**_

_**I'll be good, I promise you!**_

_**Father, Father... I pray to you.**_

"Wakey wakey sleepy girl!" Jessie heard a voice sing. That wasn't her dad, something was wrong here. She opened her eyes to see her mom stood there opening her curtains.

"D-daddy?..." Jessie mumbled sleepily as she lifted her head from her soft pillow.

"Daddy had to go to the shops hon, now come on and get up or you'll be late for school! Don't want to be late for your first day back do you?" smiled Mia and she walked out of Jessie's room.

About 10 seconds later she heard her mom waking up George and then Alex and Luke. She pulled her school shirt on and then her school shorts. She slipped her black canvas shoes on and went downstairs for breakfast.

"How about... fruit for breakfast?" suggested Mia, pointing to the fruit bowl. Jessie shook her head and Mia sighed. "Well there must be something for you to eat!"

"I want some toast..." mumbled Jessie.

"Fine," Mia said getting the bread out. "Being awkward like usual.." she mumbled and made Jessie's toast.

"Mom! Alex and Luke took my shoes!" whined George tugging at Mia's shirt.

"Ugh," growled Mia and she stormed out of the kitchen.

"ALEX! LUKE! STOP CAUSING TROUBLE AND GIVE GEORGE HIS FUCKING SHOES!" Mia shouted.

"You used a bad word mommy!" Jessie gasped.

"I'm sorry, kids, just stop causing trouble for me, okay? It's bad enough your dad's not here to help me. I'm sick to death of being a refaree for you lot. It ends now, am I clear?" said Mia as calm as she could.

Just then The door opened and closed, and Elliot walked in.

"What's going on you lot?" asked Elliot, he sounded tired and he hadn't even been to work yet. His tie was wonky, his shirt untucked and his hair, once again, messy.

"And where have you been? Honestly Elliot you look like a D.R.U.G dealer!" Mia spelled the word drug in capitals in front of the kids.

"Sorry, sorry. I rushed this morning getting dressed so I could go to the shops early. Now, what's going on?"

"Alex and Luke took my shoes!" cried George.

"You were calling us first!" exclaimed Alex.

"Yeah, you were!" agreed Luke.

Everyone shouted over each other.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Elliot and everyone was shocked into silence. "Alex, Luke, you're both 14 not 5, get over it. George, don't wind them up and not expect anything back. Jessie, don't be so awkward with your food. There, settled."

"You're so much better with the kids than me babe." smiled Mia as she pecked Elliot's cheek. "You need to get the kids to school or they'll be late!"

Just as everyone was herded into the car and on their way to school, Mia went upstairs to check on Charlie. He was awake in his crib, playing with his teddies.

"Aww, such a cutie aint you? My little baby." Mia said.

Charlie cooed in his crib, and reached his arms out to be picked up. Mia lifted him up and snuggled him.

Meanwhile, in the car, Everyone but Jessie had been dropped off at school.

"I know dad." Jessie said, staring out of the car window.

"You know what, baby girl?" answered Elliot.

"You can't treat mom like this. She loves you and your sneaking around behind her back!" cried Jessie, she felt confused and upset.

Elliot chuckled. "You really think I'd cheat on your mom Jessie? I love her!"

"Then why do you always come home looking so scruffy like you've been doing something?" questioned Jessie.

"You wouldn't understand, you're just a little girl." sighed Elliot as he parked the car outside Jessie's school.

"Fine." Jessie said and she got out the car.

"Bye sweethea-" Elliot was cut off by the slam of the car door.


End file.
